


When You Say Romantic...

by HimeBeat



Series: But It's Profound to Be Understood [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Banter, Cinderace I'm so sorry you're not here at all, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goh showing off his boyfriend, Idiots in Love, Koharu Centric, Koharu Ships It, M/M, Pikachu I'm sorry you're almost not in this, Romance, So Married, Sort Of, even when it isn't all that romantic, the word romance is used a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBeat/pseuds/HimeBeat
Summary: “Is Satoshi-kun romantic?” She asks, out of the blue, making Goh splutter his coffee.“Eh?! Why - why would you ask something like that?”“It’s just a question” Replies Koharu, feigning innocence, but Goh can see the distinct mischief in her eyes “he doesn’t look it, romantic, I mean”Goh knows it’s silly, but he feels mildly offended. Because Satoshi didn’t look anything in particular, other than loud, and excitable, and (admittedly) a bit clumsy, but he...“He is, he is the most romantic” states the teen with confidence.-Read along, if you'd like to know why Satoshi is the /most/ romantic. OR if you'd like to see them bicker like the old married couple they are.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Sakuragi Koharu | Chloe Cerise, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Sakuragi Koharu | Chloe Cerise & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: But It's Profound to Be Understood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743232
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	When You Say Romantic...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, thanks for tuning in!
> 
> this is a fluff-fest, with Koharu thrown in there love-hating her friends and their cuteness. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Goh massages the back of his neck with one hand, while carrying the poke-food bowl in the other.

He remembers the bunk beds at the laboratory being more comfortable in his early teens, then again, it used to be just him and small Hibanny in there, not two fully grown men and an electric mouse (Cinderace, as it turns out, is too cool to share a bed with them, and quickly claimed the top-bunk for itself, neither Satoshi, nor him had dared argue, lest they wound up flying through a window)

“Here you go, buddy” Says Goh over a yawn, placing the food bowl next to his seat, on the table, Pikachu looks up to him and extends a _Pika-pi,_ which he’s learned to interpret as _thank you._

“how come it’s just you and Pikachu today? Where is Satoshi-kun? And Cinderace?” Asks Koharu.

It’s still early morning in the Sakuragi Labs, and certainly _too_ early for a Saturday, but they have been called for a time-sensitive project, that requires them on the 9AM train to Cerulean City, even though the reason for their journey will take place _at night_ , which, leave it to Sakuragi-Hakase to jolt them into such schedule.

“He didn’t want to wake up” Replies Goh, slight annoyance in his voice “honestly, I think he only insisted on us spending the night here so he could over-sleep, even though we live minutes away” the sigh is more dramatic than it needs to be, making her chuckle “He should be getting ready by now, but I wasn’t going to stay around and wait for him. As for Cinderace, he’s in the park with the other Pokemon, he’s grown really fond of the Roselia I caught the other day” he enjoys the first sip of his coffee, which improves his mood ever-so-slightly.

Koharu hums along, she can tell Goh isn’t particularly charmed with his research-fellow at the moment, but there has been something on her mind for the past few days, and if she doesn’t say it now, she might lose her chance altogether.

Hopefully, her friend’s irritation at his significant other won’t influence his answer.

_Here goes nothing…_

“Is Satoshi-kun romantic?” She asks, out of the blue, making Goh splutter his coffee.

“Eh?! Why - why would you ask something like that?” The blue-eyed trainer blushes, caught off-guard, and looks at everything but his friend.

“It’s just a question” Replies Koharu, feigning innocence, but Goh can see the distinct mischief in her eyes “he doesn’t look it, romantic, I mean” she explains.

Goh knows it’s silly, but he feels mildly offended. Because Satoshi didn’t look anything in particular, other than loud, and excitable, and (admittedly) a bit clumsy, but he...

“He is, he is the most romantic” states the teen with confidence.

Koharu raises an eyebrow, unsatisfied.

Goh heaves a sigh, and well, if his morning is going to start in any-particular way: 

“It’s not…I don’t know what you idea of romance is anyways but, Satoshi is the type of person that…ah…let’s see…he always packs an extra snack for me, or shares if there is only one left, and that’s saying a lot, because that boy doesn’t share his food!"

"if I fall asleep on the couch, which is often, I always wake up in our bed, and I don’t know _how_ he does it, but I never realize it, at least not until I’ve woken up. He carries a coat in his backpack, even though he’s never used it, but he knows I get cold easily, and my vest sometimes isn’t enough… but I carry too much gear and there’s no space left, so he does that, even though Inever asked him to...And, yeah, actually, that’s very nice of him, actually” He says, as if just repairing on the action.

Then he chuckles “He plans the weirdest, and I mean the _weirdest_ dates, we somehow wound up in an _alternate dimension_ this one time in Alola, and it was so strange, but so perfect, because he always makes it feel as though it’ll be all right… He, Arceus, he’s an idiot, he talks about us and the future and having a family as if he were telling me the weather report, with such… _certainty,_ like he just knows it will happen, like he can’t wait for it to happen, it’s contagious, his excitement” he’s completely lost in thought at this point, letting out a watery sigh “he even…we started holding hands again, because I mentioned I missed it once, and now we do it all the time, which is very perceptive of him, come to think of it” he sighs again, lighter this time

“I guess I’m trying to say... he makes me feel special, doesn’t matter where we are, or what we’re doing, and he doesn’t need to be overly clingy or affectionate to show me he cares, though he does that, too, more than you would think”

He’s probably shared more than he feels comfortable with, but at this point, he’s almost forgotten why he was mad at Satoshi in the first place, and he thinks that’s a good enough reason to keep talking “So, yes, Koharu, Satoshi is, indeed, a romantic…he’s not an average knight in shining armor, but he’s got his ways” he finishes, proudly.

Koharu's smile is so bright, it almost feels wrong on her face, her eyes are still shining, but for a whole different reason.

“Wow, I was just wondering if he was the type to remember anniversaries, but…”

“He isn’t” Says Goh with a snicker “but I don’t blame him. I hardly remember, either, we just have the day marked in our rotomphones” He shrugs, Koharu laughing again.

That is how Satoshi finds them, moments later, when he enters the dining room in a dash.

“Hey! Good morning!” He greets, aimed to Koharu. He goes straight to the buffet table, filling his plate with more sweets and pastries than anyone should have in a day, let alone as a breakfast meal.

When he’s finished, he approaches them at the table, seating next to Go, and, although he doesn’t speak to him, or does as much as look his way, he squeezes his shoulder as he sits.

“Good morning, Satoshi-kun” Replies the green-eyed girl, smile still playing on her face.

“You look very pretty today, Koharu-san” complimented the brown eyed man, sincere, making her blush.

“Ah, tha-thank-you, Satoshi-kun” it’s not like Satoshi’s never said anything nice to her before, but today she’s put on make-up, and it’s wearing an outfit other than her usual school uniform, more importantly, she _wants_ to feel pretty.

“You’ve got a date today, right? With that boy from your class?” Asks the trainer, stealing Goh’s coffee mug and taking a sip, his partner narrows his eyes, but doesn’t move to stop him.

“How do you even _know_ about that?!” She asks, mortified, at the same time Goh exclaims an eloquent“ _Eh?!”_

“You were talking about it the other day, no?” Replies Satoshi around a mouthful of bread “you said he was taking you to the movies…”

“you were actually listening?” Satoshi shrugs in response, oblivious of her distress.

Realization downs on Goh, and he smirks “So _that’s_ what it was all about” he muses.

“Hm? What was ‘ _what’_ all about?” Asked now Satoshi, confusion evident in his face.

Koharu throws spades his way with her eyes, and, dutifully, he decides against the witty remark at the tip of his tongue.

Instead, he leans into Satoshi’s space, resting his head in his shoulder and looking up to him with a dumb smile. In response, Satoshi wraps an instinctive arm around his shoulders, still confused, but mirroring the smile.

“Never mind, I’ll tell you later” he whispers, sotto voice, winking at his trainer. 

Koharu is still looking at him with murder in her eyes, but chooses not to expose herself any further.

“Nothing, nothing” she says, with a vague wave of his hand “Goh here has been babbling about you all morning, saying how you’re an incorrigible, lazy-ass”

Satoshi groans, and Goh’s annoyance returns, this time directed to his terrible, _terrible_ friend

“I was not!” Defends the blue-eyed boy

“You’re still mad about that? We went to bed so late, I was tired!” He complains.

Goh blushes furiously, hoping Koharu won’t look too much into the comment.

She does.

“And why, exactly, did you go to bed late?” She enquires, mischief back in her gaze “My, my, were you two doing _naughty_ _things_ last night, _in the lab?”_ She fake gasps for effect, while Goh quietly plans her murder.

 _After_ he’s killed Satoshi, who tenses visibly next to him.

Goh closes his eyes, defeated “whatever you’re thinking, stop, you weirdo, it was not like that, we were _working”_

“it _was_ a little like that, though” Argues the trainer, somehow innocently, and Goh pinches his thigh, _hard,_ making him jump in his seat “ouch!”

“ _shut up already”_ chastises the researcher.

Koharu laughs at the display, these two, honestly…

She fails to see the romance Go was bragging about minutes earlier, but she can see something else, something even more precious than flowers and chocolates and hand-holding.

She sees _comfort,_ in their banter, in the way Satoshi is still drinking off Goh’s coffee mug, how he didn’t even bothered on getting his own.

And she sees _so much_ adoration in Goh’s eyes, even when he’s rolling them to the back of his head at Satoshi’s comments.

Her friends are dumb idiots, but they’ve got this love thing figured out, as far as she’s concerned.

They are, too, about to jump into a wrestle-fight, when she comes back to reality.

_Dumb. Idiots._

“ _Anyways,_ I think I’m gonna get going, I still have to stop by the market to get some things”

“Oh? You’re cooking something?” Asks Goh, suddenly remembering the date topic

“We’re having lunch before going to the movies, and he suggested a picnic, so…” she blushes as she speaks, feeling much like a schoolgirl on her first date, which, _she is,_ but the idea itself is embarrassing to her, she’s not the type.

“that sounds very nice, you should make your onigiri, they’re fantastic” smiles Satoshi, making her blush again.

 _Arceus_ _,_ what is it with this kid and his stupidly attractive openness, Goh really didn't stand a chance, all those years ago. 

“Have fun in your date, Koharu” Says the blue-eyed researcher “he better be a romantic” he says with a wink. 

Koharu turns several shades redder, but manages an annoyed scoff, a smirk drawing on her face.

“Shut up” she says, genially, deciding she’s finished entertaining this conversation.

As she’s walking out, she turns to look at them by the door, and sticks out her tongue to him. Go replies with a broad smile, and another exaggerated wink in her direction.

 _Dumb idiot,_ she thinks again.

He’s lucky he’s found another dumb idiot that will put up with him, because she couldn’t imagine anyone else signing up for the job.

-0-

“Do you want to go on a date as well?” Asks Satoshi, once they are alone, taking another sip from his boyfriend’s coffee mug.

“Today? We’ve got work to do” He takes a bite of the trainer’s cookie, in retaliation for his near-empty beverage.

“Yeah, but…nothing is really happening until nighttime, we can take the afternoon off,pack some lunch, stop by a meadow? The weather will be nice today in Cerulean” he suggests.

“That sounds wonderful, actually. Really romantic of you” he says, teasingly, Satoshi blushes slightly, but smiles at him.

“Yeah, well, it’s important, isn’t it? To spend time together, _not_ working, but like, just _being_ together, doesn’t matter if it’s been years, or a first date, like Koharu-san”

Satoshi entertains himself with Pikachu, petting its head, he drops a few extra sweets in his friend’s food-bowl, signaling for it to keep quiet. Goh rolls his eyes, but says nothing.

He hums along at the comment, though“yeah, you’re right, it _is important. Y_ ou’ve really got this boyfriend thing nailed down”

Satoshi narrows his eyes, if they’re playing like this…

“I mean, I _kinda_ like you, sometimes? I guess it can’t hurt to woo you a little, if it keeps you around” Goh laughed at the nonchalantness of his tone, but he was too aware of the truth behind the words.

“Oh, yeah? And how’s that strategy playing out for you, Sa-to-shi-kun? _Where_ do you want me around?” He leans into his space again, blinking cutely, and moving his eyebrows suggestively.

It lasts a few seconds, until they are both laughing at the lameness of the moment.

Satoshi pushes him away with a hand to his face.

“you’re so annoying” is all he says, laughter in his voice, he drinks the rest of the coffee in Goh’s mug, and pats his hands against his thighs. “Come on, now, let’s get going, or we really won’t have any time left for romance” he kisses Goh’s eyebrow as he’s standing up, so quickly, that Goh struggles to register all his moves.

The next thing he sees is Satoshi by the food table again, their lunch containers in hand (which he’d manifested out of thin air?), and preparing a sandwich with what suspiciously looks like all of Goh’s favorite ingredients.

He spares a thought to Koharu, wishing her date is good, and that the boy (whoever he is, and they _will_ have a conversation about him, later) treats her like she deserves.

But no matter how great he is, he could never be Satoshi, wonderful, over-sleeping, infuriating Satoshi, the most annoying, and, still, somehow, _the most romantic._

He closes his eyes, smile always easy on his face, when Satoshi is near.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so... I was halfway through it when I realized I was using the Japanese names, and it was too late to change it then, I may have messed up Go's name a few times? We'll see... 
> 
> I'm working on an Alola fic that ties to some of the references made here (like the traveling to another dimension thing 😏) if all goes well, I'll start posting it as soon as next week, does that sound like someone you'd like to read? let me know! comments and suggestions are mega-welcomed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! stay safe x


End file.
